Alison Barrington (Erin Hershey Presley)
Alison Barrington was a fictional character on the American daytime soap opera General Hospital. She was primarily a character on its now defunct spinoff, Port Charles from 2000-2003. Alison returned to on January 30, 2013 with her teenage son Rafe, and was killed on January 31, 2013. She is the granddaughter of Amanda Barrington, a former financier of the Nurses Ball. Storylines Jamal Woods Alison meets Jamal Woods while volunteering at , which her grandmother Amanda ordered her to do. She helps Jamal with hide his pregnant friend Val from a thug named Cedric. Cedric catches Alison snooping around, and then Jamal finds Alison near Cedric's dead body. Jamal takes Alison to see Dr. Kevin Collins, but she has no recollection of Cedric's death. In order to protect Alison, Jamal says that he was the one who killed Cedric, in self-defense. Alison, however, eventually remembers that she killed Cedric. Alison's grandmother Amanda makes a deal with Jamal to keep him away from Alison. Amanda tells Alison that if she continues to see Jamal that she will be disinherited. Alison, however, chooses to be with Jamal, despite being disinherited by her grandmother. Alison then moves in with Jamal. Jamal is a former motocross racer, and he and Alison open a bike shop, and Alison decides to open a cafe alongside the shop. Alison reconnects with her grandmother Amanda, and then receives $25,000. Alison uses the money to open the cafe. The money, however isn't from Amanda, but from Zach. Jamal is now indebted to Zach, so Zach forces Jamal to get back into racing. Alison throws away Jamal's keys to his bike, so Jamal can't race. Jack races then races instead, and seemingly dies. Jack's girlfriend, Livvie Locke, blames Jack's death on Alison. Alison and Jamal's relationship becomes strained when Jamal's ex Valerie returns and says that he is the father of her daughter Hope. Then, an angel named Rafe Kovich arrives, and Alison falls for him. Valerie has a psychotic break after Hope is given up for adoption and kidnaps Alison at gunpoint. Jamal tries to get the gun from Valerie, but Valerie ends up getting shot and dying. Jamal then blames his relationship with Alison for Valerie's death, and Alison finds comfort with Rafe. Rebecca Barrington and Kevin's "murder" Alison falls for Rafe, but he is sent back to heaven. She starts pushing everyone away and isolating herself. Alison's third-great-grandmother steps out from a portrait and comforts her. Livvie, the back-from-the-dead Jack and Jamal investigate Rebecca and find out that she was accused of being a witch and murderer, and was hanged. Alison, however, insists that Rebecca is innocent. Alison asks Rebecca about the allegations, and Rebecca tells her that all she did was make magic candles that made people feel better. Rebecca then used the candles to play tricks on them. Rebecca tells Alison that she was convicted of murdering a minister, but had actually helped him fake his death. Rebecca teaches Alison how to make the magic candles, and she gives them to her friends. Livvie thinks that evil is seducing Alison and insists she forget about the candles and Rebecca. Alison refuses however, and Livvie takes Rebecca's things and burns them. Alison then opens a candle shop. Kevin goes to the candle shop to convince Alison to shut it down. A pitchfork falls on him and breaks his watch. Rebecca then emerges from the painting and lights a candle, which makes Kevin disappear. When the police arrive, they find Kevin's broken watch and a bloody apron of Alison's. Livvie is furious with Alison for killing her father Kevin, and finds his bloody shirt and plants it in Alison's car, where the police find it. Alison is arrested for Kevin's murder. Ali's attorney doesn't believe the truth about Kevin vanishing, people coming out of portraits and magic candles. The attorney decides to pin Kevin's murder on Kevin's wife Lucy Coe and Ian Thornhart, saying they're lovers that had to do away with her husband. Alison is furious about her attorney coming up with the ploy, and fires her. Alison then confesses to Kevin's murder. Jack and Jamal put on a play about Rebecca's story and the minister's murder. The judge in the play declares that Rebecca is innocent and she is released from limbo, where she had been for the past 120 years. Kevin, however, is now in limbo by himself. Lucy gets a message from Kevin, which makes her believe that he's still alive. Lucy then tries to free Alison since she did not murder Kevin after all. Alison is convinced that the play will also free Kevin from Limbo, but Alison collapses with a bran aneurysm. Rafe returns to Earth, but with amnesia. Livvie finds him and decides to use him to take down Alison. He finds the candle that sent Kevin to limbo and takes it. Rebecca had told Alison that to get Kevin back, that candle must be re-lit, so a search ensues for it. Rafe ends up in Alison's hospital room and has vague memories of her. He kisses her, making her wake up form her coma. Rafe then relights the candle and leaves in the chapel. Kevin is then restored and Alison's name is cleared. Rafe Kovich and long-lost sibling Rafe is continually drawn to Alison, although he is married to Livvie. Alison tries to make Rafe remember their past romance, but she backs off when she finds out Livvie is pregnant and Rafe vows to stay true to his pregnant wife. Livvie, however, has had Frank Scanlon get her pregnant in an attempt to keep Rafe, whom she believes to be her true love, with her. Even after Alison finds out that the baby isn't Rafe's, she doesn't use it to get Rafe back. She wants him to come to her of his own free will. Livvie asks Frank to kill Alison to keep her away from Rafe. Instead, Frank lets Alison go on the condition that she leaves town. On her way out of town, though, Alison gets her leg caught in a hunting trap, and Rafe goes to look for her. He realizes he loves her, even though he doesn't remember the past, and Alison is able to find him. As they kiss, Rafe remembers their past together. Livvie, however, arrives and shoots Rafe in the back. He dies and goes back to heaven, but then returns as Alison is leaving town on a train. She helps him aboard the train, and they reunite. Alison and Rafe are now engaged and plan to marry on Christmas. Alison finds out that her father Malcolm has died and her mother Elizabeth returns to town. Alison is angry that her mother has left her for many years while she traveled. In Malcolm's will, it states that Elizabeth is written out, but that Alison must share her inheritance with her before unknown illegitimate half-sibling. Elizabeth agrees to help find this sibling if Alison shares her fortune with her. Alison and Elizabeth get a lead on Alison's sibling, and Elizabeth's new boyfriend, rocker Stephen Clay, who looks exactly like Caleb Morley, loans them his jet to fly to Canada to meet this person. The jet, however, crashed on an island. Alison is badly injured, but Caleb tends to her and saves her life. She realizes that he can't be Caleb after all because Caleb would have never helped her like that. They are then rescued. Elizabeth gives Alison loves letters that her father wrote to a woman and a picture of the woman. One of the letters talks about her having Malcolm's baby. On Rafe and Alison's wedding day, Alison is wearing a locket on her wrist that Rafe has given her. The locket contains a picture of his mother. As she walks down the aisle, the locket gets caught on her dress and opens. The picture inside is the same woman in the picture that she got from her mother. Rafe confirms that the picture is of his mother. Alison and Rafe, needless to say, call off their wedding. It is later revealed that Stephen really is Caleb after all. Caleb's henchman, Joshua Temple, has made Rafe and Alison believe that they are siblings, when they actually are not. Return and death Alison arrived in Port Charles on January 30, where she talks to her son Rafe and tells him that she needs to contact Lucy Coe, a woman who can help them. She gives Rafe a knife to attack anyone who comes by Pier 52. She goes to the PCPD for information on Lucy Coe and is told to see John McBain. Alison is scared when John turns around and says Caleb Morley. Sam Morgan then arrives and Alison thinks she is Livvie Locke. She goes to Pier 52 to check on Rafe. Alison calls John McBain to meet her at the Pier. However, it seems that Rafe killed his own mother (since he was holding the bloody knife and told Molly Lansing-Davis - "flowers for the dead"). John McBain comes and sees Rafe kneeling down at Alison's body with the murder knife and is going to call in the "probable homicide with a suspect". Family tree |_ }} References *Alison Barrington on SoapCentral Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Port Charles characters Category:Characters created by Karen Harris Category:Characters introduced by Julie Hanan Carruthers Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:2000s Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:Fictional models Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Fictional adoptees